


Bizarre and Unexpected Twist of Fate

by lrhaboggle



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:38:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Years of serving the Wizard takes its toll on Glinda and, in time, she becomes blind to the girl she used to aspire to be. Now, she'll do anything to keep herself and the Wizard in power. Anything. (Very short, rough draft of an Evil!Glinda plot. Admittedly, not very good or exciting).





	Bizarre and Unexpected Twist of Fate

Years after Elphaba had fled Shiz, Glinda had become the Magic Grand Vizier to the Wizard of Oz himself! It was a job that was originally was supposed to be Elphaba's, but since the green girl had defied the Wizard, renouncing and rejecting him and his reign, the position was transferred over to Glinda instead. Glinda had actually also been given a chance to follow Elphaba and also disparage the Wizard, but fear had kept her back when it mattered most and she was thrust into this new position as a consequence. In those years to come, however, Glinda began to see her job as an honor instead of a burden, as she had during the first few months she'd been in that position.

Glinda was a good, successful and beloved witch who was making good for Oz. The people all said so, and she had the political and legal proof of all the wonderful policies she and the Wizard had put into place. These continued to successes slowly began to go to Glinda's head and, with time, she became just like the Wizard and all of his other mooks. She began to take real pride in her work, creating and writing new laws regarding the inferiority of Animals and the superiority of humans. She got Animals out of human spaces, kept them apart, kept Animals in their place, beneath the pure and good humans. What were Animals other than animals that could talk? They would never be as clever as a human! Thusly, they did not deserve the same rights. It was a logical conclusion to Glinda. The laws she and the Wizard made were proof of that.

But it wasn't all peaches and cream for the young witch. There was somebody out there, always ruining her plans for Oz. This mysterious individual attacked physically, verbally, legally, illegally, politically and socially, always bringing Glinda down and blocking new laws whenever possible. It was quite a thorn in her side. Every time Glinda tried to get something done, offering up a new proposition, that mysterious person would always try and shoot it down. Sometimes, it worked, and Glinda was forced back to square one. Back and forth was this unofficial rivalry between Glinda and the Good and this nameless warrior. Policy vs. protest, back and forth, each trying to outdo the other.

At last, though, Glinda couldn't take it anymore. She had warned the person ruining her plans that they had to stop, but that person only began to double its work against. Glinda had given as many warnings as she saw fit, but now it was time to serve justice. She'd given enough warning and ultimatum. Now was the time for action! She sent the Gale Force to hunt that person down.

A month later, a ragged figure was brought before Glinda and thrown at her feet.

"Is this-?" Glinda trailed off in disgust, poking at the lump with a toe.

"It is, ma'am," the leader of that squadron bowed politely.

"Hmmm," Glinda sounded disgusted but she knelt down, turning the lump over in attempt to find a face. She couldn't tell what it looked like at all! Of course, she saw eyes, nose and mouth and all of those features looked vaguely human, but that was about it. She couldn't tell age, gender, race, or any other distinguishing marks. This person just looked like a mishmash of everything, like someone who had tried to take 20 different transformation spells and potions all at once only to become a little bit of everything all at once.

Glinda rolled the person back over before issuing another brisk command.

"See if you can get anything out of them," she commanded. "And report back to me when you do," she finished.

"Yes ma'am," the leader of the guard bowed again before he and his men picked up the disheveled, distorted figure and carried it away.

Another month passed and the guards were able to learn exactly nothing from this stranger. The stranger refused to speak, or even make a noise, yet according to medical examinations, the person's tongue and vocal chords were in fine working order.

"It appears that your fellow here is just stubborn, persistent about being silent," the medical examiner grunted.

"Ah, well, then tell the guards to give it a few more days, but if we still can't learn anything from them, we dispose of them," Glinda groaned in annoyance, rubbing her temples. Even now, this enemy was so persistent! He wouldn't break! But no matter, there were other fishes in the sea. Like Glinda had said, it was her every intention to dispose of this mysterious fellow if he didn't spill soon. She would give it another two weeks...

Those two weeks came and went and still nothing. At last, then, the it was the Wizard who gave the sentence.

"Hang them," he shrugged dismissively. "If they won't talk, we won't waste any more time with them. I'll leave Morrible to lead the execution," he turned his head towards his chief advisor and she gave an eerily cheerful grin.

"Of course, your wonderful wizard-ness," she bowed deeply. "As you, my most kind and gracious commander, desires!" Glinda watched the proceedings disdainfully, knowing that Morrible was little more than a suck-up. Unlike Glinda herself, Morrible had done nothing to contribute to Ozian life, only serving to follow the Wizard around like a dog, begging for scraps and wagging her tail in gratitude whenever he gave them.

The execution took place that very day, the mysterious stranger dragged up to the gallows and the noose tied around their neck. The executioner read the charges but, right before the person was hanged, they cried out suddenly.

"Remember me and what I lived for!" the stranger cried. Its voice was deep, rich, booming and proud. Why did it sound so familiar?

"Who are you?" Glinda cried out one last time. The figure was wearing a long black robe and had a sack over their head. Not a bit of skin to be seen. Despite this, however, Glinda knew the figure was smirking at her.

"I have many names Miss Glinda Arduenna, but you may call me Elphaba Thropp," replied the person, finally giving Glinda the reply she so desired. There was a stunned silence. It was followed by a loud thump of an opening trapdoor.

Glinda raced to the hanging corpse and removed all its bondages before crying out in horror. It really was Elphaba! Glinda began to curse herself, clawing at her hair in dismay that she hadn't realized it sooner. But it wasn't entirely her fault! Elphaba's appearance had been so warped that nobody could've recognized her! Right? So Glinda wasn't totally to blame? For being part of this execution? It wasn't really her fault, right?

"Why Elphie?" Glinda whispered, as she collapsed in a pile of grief and tears. "Why did you let me kill you?" What a bizarre and unexpected twist of fate it was to think that, by doing the Wizard's "good" work, she'd just killed the only friend that had every really mattered to her...

Alt End

Glinda smiled coldly, knowingly, as the body began to swing. So it was Elphaba after all. Glinda had her hunches, but now at last it was proved.

"Well Elphie, looks like you got your just desserts," Glinda muttered to herself as she watched the dirty, scrawny corpse being removed and readied to be burned on an old pyre. "What a bizarre and unexpected twist of fate. If you only stayed by me and not betrayed me. Maybe you'd be alive and well and we'd do good together. But you left. Now you paid the price because nobody messes with Glinda!" Glinda finished with a mocking sigh, then she gave a proud toss of her gold curls, laughed coldly and led in the cheer that told Oz it was finally free from the Wicked Witch of the West.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Just a random ficlet where Glinda (accidentally or on purpose based on your favorite ending) becomes warped by the Wizard and turns into Elphaba's biggest rival and eventual killer. Sorry it's so short and lame, but I don't plan on writing it in more detail. I know it's a crappy story, just go with it.


End file.
